The invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus and more specifically, to an improved system for removing residual oil from the interior of a used oil filter by the use of pressurized water that reverse flushes the used oil filter.
Used oil filters, having normal characteristics of not being biodegradable, are not desirable for landfill. In the state of California it has become a law that all used oil filters are regulated as hazardous waste. At this time there is only one way to treat used oil filters. The used oil filters are transported to one location in California and then melted down for the recyclable metal. This is a waste of the used oil they contain that could be recycled, and a waste of the paper element inside the used oil filter.
The above described process for getting rid of oil filters is also relatively expensive. At this time it costs between $60.00 and $100.00 for the removal of one 55 gallon barrel full of used oil filters. The used oil filters are stored in 55 gallon barrels that must be sealed. Storage is limited to less than 1 ton. Under 1 ton, they can be stored for one year and when the one ton limit is reached they have to be removed within 180 days or you are required by law to obtain a hazardous waste facility permit.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel oil filter cleaning system that would eliminate the present waste of used oil filters that is being put in landfills.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel oil filter cleaning system that will allow the waste oil in the oil filter to be saved for recycling.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel oil filter cleaning system that will not create any air pollution,
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel oil filter cleaning system that will drastically lower the cost of recycling used oil filters.